Just Blood and Hell
by OffMyTea
Summary: "You're just daddy's little secret."
1. Prologue

"Child…you are truly sad."

The voice was low, taunting under the quiet guise of water dripping in the small, dark room, the musky smell of dirt and grime drifting around within the stone walls. Her head lifted slightly, chocolate eyes peering into the darkness around her before her head dropped once more, the strain of holding her skull up too great. The soft chuckle gently drifted on the foul air to where she was, cruel as the shadows slowly began to twist and turn as a figure formed.

"Here I have you, tortured and suffering, broken, and yet you have no help on the way."

She flinched away slightly as she felt the coarse fingers slowly pulling through the dirty, clumped strands that had once been beautiful blonde hair. There was no sign of a struggle from her, the ropes taught around her bloodied wrists, arms pulled back tightly around the wooden support. Her clothes were damp from the puddle of stagnant water in which she sat, legs tucked under her as if trying to protect what was still unscarred.

"They will come, eventually. Too bad they have not a suspicion, an inkling that you exist."

She could feel the whisper of breath on her neck, his presence behind her as he kneeled there.

"You're just daddy's little secret."

There was the feel of hot breath on her neck once more as he whispered those last words to her, their dark meaning lingering deep in the back of her mind. She flinched again, earning herself another dark chuckle as he slowly rose up once more.

As she listened to his slow steps across the patches of stone among the earthen floor, she saw the slightest flash in the shadows, the eyes of her tormenter for so many weeks now. Her head turned away, trying to act like there was no weakness inside of her, but still the memory remained.

Those eyes. Those strangely colored eyes.

The echo of the door being closed was the only sound she heard as she sat there bound with her nightmares.

Those eyes.

Those yellow eyes.

**There ya go guys! Hope ya enjoyed reading it! Now, I know it's a bit short, but it is only the prologue after all. I will try to update as soon as possible, but for now, R&R please! ^^ Oh, and if you're wondering, this is probably set somewhere within season two since that's about as far as I've gotten so far. :P**

**~ Selena**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter. ^^ I just want to thank smalld1171 for her review as well as the inspiration to keep writing this story. (:**

* * *

><p>"Hey, sunshine, get up already would ya?"<p>

Hazel eyes opened slowly as Sam Winchester slowly sat up, motel bed creaking softly as he did so. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced around at the dimly lit motel room, making out the slightly blurred form of Dean Winchester sitting at the small table in the corner of the room, a stack of newspapers placed next to him as he sipped on a small cup of coffee.

"What time is it?" Sam mumbled groggily.

"About ten in the morning. What made you so sleepy all of a sudden anyways Sammy? More nightmares?" Dean questioned curiously. But his brother only shook his head.

"No. I was up last night looking for our next job." Sam said as he threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet touching the cool carpet.

"Did ya find anything?"

"Yah, I think so. There was an article from Clayton, Minnesota, something about people disappearing then being found a few days later." Sam said, moving over to take the waiting coffee from the table, taking a sip of the hot drink.

"So what's so important about these disappearances?"

"They're important because when they were found, they appeared to have bite marks all over their bodies. Some were almost torn in half. The police think that they are wolf attacks, but…"

"You think otherwise." Dean finished with a slight smirk at his brother. Sam nodded.

"Yes. Possible vamp infestation is the vibe I'm getting."

"Possibly. I think that it is worth checking out." Sam said with a shrug.

"Alright. Minnesota it is." Dean stated, immediately getting up and heading for the door. Sam stood as well, shuffling over to his bags with the coffee still in his hands. His movements were still slow, his chocolate hair hanging in his eyes slightly as he moved forward.

"And Sammy."

Sam turned to see his brother's head poking through the door, a certain humor in his eyes.

"Put some pants on."

And with that, he shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Can't you play anything other than Led Zeppelin, just once?" Sam complained, his eyes closed as he rested his head on the seat of the Impala, the guitar solo screaming out the windows as the traveled down the highway.<p>

"Don't know what's wrong with the classics…" Dean mumbled to himself as he reached for the box of cassette tapes on the floor beside him. As he looked through the box, he seemed to find a tape he liked, pulling it out before inserting the cassette into the slot. Instantly the screaming chords of Metallica came on.

"Better?" Dean asked with a side glance at his brother.

"Much." Sam said sarcastically.

"Then don't complain next time." Dean said, laughing softly.

Coming to an intersection, he glanced at the signs on the side of the road, checking to see how far they had to go until Clayton. _'5 miles. Looks like my girl is better than ever.' _Dean thought to himself with a small smile on his face. After a few more moments, he gently revved the engine of the Chevy car and speeding forward once more.

Soon there were signs that a town was near as little by little, spots of civilization began to appear between clumps of trees. The roads rolled softly, the soft tires of the car rolling over the pavement with the twists and turns, traveling up through the mountains as the roads climbed higher and higher into the clouds. There was silence among the two brother's apart from the music that played softly, for both were gazing at the many sights of the trees, glancing up at the tall trunks every now and then as peaks of the sun slowly broke through, the soft twitter of birds clearly audible.

"Welcome to Clayton, Minnesota. Population: 900." Dean said with fake enthusiasm as he looked out his window at the passing buildings, the occasional passerby on the sidewalk.

"Pull over here." Sam said, pointing to a spot on the side of the road near a sign that read _Clayton Inn_.

"Good eye Sammy." Dean said, giving his brother a quick pat on the shoulder as he pulled the car over.

The two brothers got out and moved over to the small door that leads inside the inn, opening it with a small clang. After 10 minutes and a quick explanation, Sam and Dean were pulling around back with a few other cars.

"Alright Sammy. Let's head up, get some rest, and then we can get this hunt started." Dean said as he pulled the strap of his duffle bag onto his shoulder, shutting the trunk of the Impala with a loud slam, turning to look at his little brother. With a slight nod, he turned away again and motioned for Sam to follow as he began up the stairs to their room.

Sam followed behind silently, his own strap over his shoulder as he glanced behind him at the small town that they had just recently come to.

'_Looks like this is just going to be like any other job.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd ya like the first official chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me everything that ya think of it! I tried my best to stay as close to the characters as possible. ^^ If there are things you think I could improve on, leave it in your comment! It makes the story better. (: No flames though. R+R please! I'll update soon. ^^<strong>

**~ Selena**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys! It really means a lot! Oh, and thanks to BloodyRosie as well for the idea of the visions. ^^ Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>The shadows surged, twisting and swirling into shapes of horror, into things that only the mind could make one believe. There were growls, soft yet feral, almost as if there were many caged animals, all fighting to get loose at once. Yet still there was something different about the sounds, the shapes, something….darker.<p>

Among the shadows there was a light, faint at first, but slowly it grew brighter. The shadows seemed to back away, frightened almost, but they lingered still, as if there were something that they were waiting for. Their growls became more prominent, more strained and irritated, but they stayed away, stayed back from whatever it was that they had moved away from.

That is when she was visible.

Her hair was a dark golden color, her eyes chocolate, like a bar of candy that you may find in a store. Her face was bright, shinning almost, her slightly tanned skin unscarred. From what could be seen, she appeared to have some sort of athletic build, someone who was probably stronger than first appeared to seem. She was clothed only in a plain pair of jean shorts, a small black tank top covering her top half, a simple pair of hiking boots placed on her feet.

Slowly, the image changed, the glow dying away some.

Her hair darkened, becoming dirtier, more clumped and tarnished. Her eyes, which had been so full of life had sparkled with a certain humor, now became dead, their gaze dull and blank. Her skin became dirty as well, various scars and marks on her body, some still bleeding. There were spots of dried blood near the wounds as well, staining her clothing where the dark liquid had met with the fabric. She looked weaker, her figure thin and slumped where she sat, clothes torn slightly, almost hanging off of her body.

Her head twitched ever so slightly and it was raised, eyes gazing forward into the darkness from behind those dirty strands, her body shaking from the effort. There seemed to be only one thing on her mind as she remained like that for a few more seconds.

Then she spoke.

"Help me."

Her voice was hoarse, a wavering tone hidden within. But it seemed that was all the energy she could spare as her head dropped once more.

The shadows surged and the light was gone.

* * *

><p>Sam woke with a start, breathing quick as he slowly pushed himself up off the mattress. Glancing to the side, he noticed Dean was just stirring as well. Sam rose from the bed, his grey t-shirt hanging loosely from his frame as he slowly pulled on some sweats and sat down. A few minutes later, his brother joined him with the laptop.<p>

"Okay, so, what do we know so far?" Sam asked as he sat across from Dean at the small table in the inn room.

"Well, a fair amount of people have gone missing in this town for a couple months now. From what I was reading, the people all seem to go missing around the same time each month, and it's always at least three people." Dean said as he glanced at the computer in front of him.

"So then we probably are dealing with vampires. If these people go missing every month, it's probably so that they can keep themselves sustained, even keeping some prisoner until they need to feed again." Sam stated as he leaned back some in his chair. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I tracked down some of the victim's families who live here in town. I was thinking we'd get some food and then go get some answers." Dean said.

"Then why are we still here?" Sam said.

* * *

><p>"So, we have no leads whatsoever." Dean said with a slight scowl on his face as the two entered the small diner. The bell clanged softly as they did so, earning the two brothers odd looks from the locals, but nothing more than that.<p>

Coming to the counter, the two sat down on the stools, each ordering a coffee from the waitress that had come by.

"So, who's our first person then?" Sam asked as the waitress came back with their coffee.

"Some guy on the other side of town. Goes by John Manson or something." Dean said as he nonchalantly waved his hand in the air.

"Okay, so what is his part in all of this?"

"Lost his daughter to the damn bitches." Dean responded with a shrug. Sam raised his eyebrow before he stood, pulling his brother up just as Dean was about to take a sip of his coffee. He turned to his brother angrily as Sam continued to pull him along.

"A man needs his coffee Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"Amen to that!" A girl's voice said. The boys paused, glancing around for a moment, but failed to locate the source.

"Go home terrorist!" A little boy of about five years old yelled as the two passed by.

"Why you little-"

"Dean, drop it. We still got a job to do." Sam gently continued to push Dean out the door, his brother still trying to get past him.

"Dean, if you don't come on, I'm driving."

At that, the older Winchester whipped around.

"You are _not _driving my baby!"

Sam smirked; throwing the keys into his brother's waiting hand.

"Come on. Let's go meet this John Manson."

* * *

><p>The tires of the Impala slowly crunched the grey gravel beneath as it rolled down the single road, gently passing under the dark shadows cast by the tall trees above. It was silent, apart from the soft chatter of birds and the pitter patter sound of the rain on the metal roof of the car.<p>

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?" Sam asked as he slowly spun the screen shot of the forest around and around again.

"Cause Sammy, you're supposed to be the navigator guy." Dean responded jokingly as he gently punched his brother's shoulder.

"Oh shut up and turn there." Sam mumbled quietly as his raised hand motioned to a hidden turn in the trees.

Dean smirked but said nothing more as he gently spun the wheel of the beautiful Chevy car, his grip tightening slightly so that the whites of his knuckles were clearly visible. He always had enjoyed the smooth feel of the leather beneath his finger tips.

"There." Sam said, pointing at the fast approaching form of the log cabin.

As the Impala came to the small lot that sat in front of the cabin, Dean gently slow the car until the two brothers sat there together, the engine giving off a soft rumble as it did.

"Alright….so who's gonna play therapist?" Dean said as he leaned back some, head falling back to rest on the crest of the seat.

Sam glanced at his brother, shaking his head slightly as he opened the door with a soft creaking sound, not even throwing a glance behind him at his brother as his brown soles moved silently over the hard, packed dirt.

"You could've just said 'me' and be done with it…" Dean said as he pulled the keys from the ignition, silencing the motor of his beloved car. He continued to sit there, watching his brothers shrinking form before finally, with a heavy sigh; he pushed the car door open and got out as well.

"Hey, Sammy! Wait up will ya?" He called after his brother as his own boots hit the earth, a soft thump coming from each place of the foot as he hurried to catch up.

"So, what's the story this time?" Sam asked quietly as the two began to climb the porch steps.

"We are reporters from a small company in Saint Paul, right Shawn?" Dean said, throwing a sideways glance at his brother as he pulled two IDs from his pocket. Sam only shook his head but took the ID nevertheless.

As the two came up to the door, Dean raised his hand and knocked on the worn wood. A few more seconds passed before the door was opened and the two brothers were met with an odd sight.

The man was short, his legs stocky, his bulky arms hanging from his sides. His cropped brown hair sat slightly ruffled atop his head, some places already turning grey. His bright green eyes sat deep within his unshaven face, his gaze slightly distant as he looked upon the two men at his doorstep. His top half was covered by a loose fitting white t-shirt, his shorts stopping just above his wobbly knees.

"Whatdya want?" The man protested as he saw the two watching him slightly. Dean was first to speak.

"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Manson, is it? We're from the Daily Read in Saint Paul and we were wondering if you could answer some questions." He finished, holding up his forged ID with Sam soon doing the same. The man peered at the IDs closely, than nodded as his name was mentioned.

"Ya, I'm John Manson. Come in I guess." John said, turning away as he motioned for the two brothers to follow. The two glanced around slightly as the moved through the hallways, obviously trying to avoid gazing at the large animal heads that were mounted on the walls. Soon the three arrived in what appeared to be a living room. One by one they all sat down.

"Want a beer?" John offered the two. Dean leaned forward.

"Well, if you-"

"No thank you. We're just here for the information." Sam said, interrupting his brother and also earning himself a brief glare.

"Right….so, can you tell us about the night your daughter went missing and the day she was found?" Dean asked. John gave a sigh that shook his entire body.

"Anne was such a sweet girl. I don't know who would have wanted to do such an awful thing to her. I remember the night she disappeared so clearly though, as if it were yesterday. She had been heading to come and have dinner with me, but….but…"

"She never got here, did she?" Sam said his voice quiet. John nodded slowly.

"Yes….I was so worried about her after that, and when the police found her, well….I'm not sure if what attacked my daughter was actually a wolf. No wolf could do that." John finished his voice barely above a whisper by now. Slowly Sam leaned forward.

"What do you think it was, Mr. Manson?" The younger Winchester asked carefully.

"Well, honestly, I think…." He started slowly.

"What do you think it was?" Dean pushed, also leaning forward just a bit more now.

"It's nothing. Look, why are you asking me these questions? Your friend already came by to question me yesterday."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN! I'll update soon. ^^<strong>

**~ Selena**


End file.
